


The Holy War (Preview)

by RavenWhitecastle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 14:13:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1431472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenWhitecastle/pseuds/RavenWhitecastle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a piece that's been in the works for a long time. I've been writing it on and off for almost a full year now. In it, the boys have been hurled into the center of the Holy War, a long time brewing battle between Heaven and Hell. The timeline is a little unclear, but it's sort of parallel with Season 5. The world is going to end if they don't stop the Apocalyptic battle between angels and demons, and they've got some characters like Bobby, Meg, and Castiel to help them out. However, a lot of the events from the show haven't happened. The basic hunting episodes from Seasons 1 and 2 are there, and Sam does have demon blood in him, but characters like Lilith and Ruby aren't a part of the bigger picture. There's mention of a handful of other minor angels like Samandriel, Ezekiel, and some other. A few archangels make guest appearances, as do some of our demon friends like Abaddon and Crowley. I have no idea if the work will ever be completed, but here's a preview of what it's like. A lot of sassy, Kripke-esque dialogue, some action, brotherly bickering, and the classic story arc that leaves everyone reeling. :) Please leave feedback, it will help in the development of this project!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Holy War (Preview)

"We can't just go walking into Hell, Sam! So unless you've got any better ideas, shut your trap!"  
"Dean, we've gotta get to Bobby one way or another, and every day we let slip by us is another day that Bobby is stuck down there!"  
"Sam, we've tried everything!"  
There was a dark chuckle from the shadows. "Well, well, well, look what we have here. The famous Winchester brothers." A tall redhead in biker boots and a black leather jacket emerged, heels clicking on the concrete. The half smirk on her face widened. "You haven't tried EVERYthing."  
Dean and Sam looked at each other before sizing her up. "Who the hell are you?" Dean demanded.  
"Well, most people would call me Lilith, creature of the underworld, but my meat puppet here is Bethany." She examined her vessel's nails. "Pretty little thing. 18 years old. So sweet. I can hear her scratching just underneath the surface, though. A fighter, this one. How obnoxious." She rolled her eyes in disgust and let out an irritated sigh.  
"So you're possessing her against her will. Definitely not an angel, I guess."  
Lilith/Bethany leveled her eyes on Dean. "Obviously. This vessel is just what I needed to get to you two. My boss wanted to give you boys a little gift."  
Dean cocked his head. "Who's your boss?"  
"Crowley, King of Hell. You remember him, don't you?" Lilith bit her bottom lip. "Yours truly is the crossroads demon's right hand woman." She smirked again.  
Dean was still pissed at Crowley for the last deal they'd made, which was how Bobby had ended up in Davy Jones's locker in the first place.  
Lilith continued to speak. "But first, let me get a look at you. The brothers Winchester. Never thought I'd get the chance to meet you in person." Another dark laugh. Circling Sam, she murmured her narration. "The little brother. Precious Sammy." The younger of the hunters clenched his jaw at the pet name. "The rebellious one, running away from home." She tutted him. "Terrified of his responsibilities and the fire in his veins... oh, but so intelligent!" A smile appeared. "Not just a college career, but Stanford University! I'm impressed."  
Licking her lips, she walked in a figure eight, moving on to the older of the two. "And..." There was a pause as she eyed Dean's face and mentally memorized him. "Dean. The loyal one. Loyal to a fault. Terrified of going back downstairs, but willing to do anything for family." She gasped. "Family that's not even related by blood!" Her hand flew to her chest. "Aw, and oh-so-eager to please Daddy." She finished with a pout. "How sweet."  
Dean pulled his gun from the waistband of his pants. "You shut the hell up."  
Lilith put her hands in the air slowly and said, "You really don't want to do that."  
Dean cocked the gun. "Why not? I got a bone to pick with your boss, and you're not making a real good first impression."  
Lilith moved slowly until both brothers were in front of her, speaking the whole time. "I know how desperate you are to get your friend Mr. Singer out of the locker. I can tell he means a lot to you. But you have a problem. Because you need to get into the basement, but you can't." With a sly grin, she came to a stop. "There is a very good reason ou don't want to damage this packaging."  
Sam cocked his head. "Is... Bethany supposed to be Crowley's gift?"  
Lilith looked at him and laughed darkly, a sound that sent chills up the spines of both brothers. "That college education wasn't completely useless after all." She looked back at Dean once more and dropper her hands from their held-at-gunpoint position, crossing her arms almost defiantly. "Bethany is your key into Hell."


End file.
